Sometimes its forever
by dementedsnowflake
Summary: A look at the very beginning of Indy and Deidre's relationship which is all about Marion really . . .
1. Sometimes its forever

Title: Sometimes its forever . . .

Rating: pg (some sexual innuendo)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones (as much as I would like to) so please don't sue me.

Deidre sat on the leather lounge, her silk dress causing her to slip a little into a more comfortable position. Carefully she crossed her ankles, and with the hand not holding a glass of champagne, she smoothed her hair down. She looked across at Indiana and smiled.

"So, you liked my paper Dr Jones, and what, I am the only student who gets to celebrate end of exams with a glass of champagne."

Indy smirked, he knew she knew what he was playing at. Seduction seemed almost like a game to him now; flirt with the pretty girl and lets see how long it takes to get them into his bed.

"Your paper," he said, picking up his own glass of champagne and walking over to the other side of the lounge. "was impressive, you did well Deidre, er, Miss Campbell. I think your onto something and I would be willing to help with your research."

"Really?" Deidre waited for the ball to drop, either he was serious about helping her, or this was all a part of his seduction technique. He reached over and gently ran his fingertips up and down her arm. Goosebumps broke out on her skin; her cheeks flushed and she lowered her head, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, serious, very serious, I think your summations on Stonehenge are worth investigating, we can leave Monday." Indy placed his and her champagne glass on the coffee table before scooting closer. Deidre felt her breath shorten and her skin flush more. He was her teacher, her lecturer, but he was simply a man for her in that moment, a handsome man who obviously wanted the same thing she wanted. Turning her head towards him, she raised her face and looked into his eyes. He was so close now that she could feel his own shortened breath on her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment she pulled back. His eyes. For a moment she had seen more than desire, she had seen a sad longing, a distance that ran deep. With quick reasoning, she considered, she deduced. She wasn't after a relationship, she wasn't after love, she was after a night of pleasure with this particular man; this shadowy distance would not affect her tonight. Quickly she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Indiana grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer; slowly she snaked her arms around his neck and turned her head to deepen the kiss.

As her lips bruised under the onslaught, Deidre noticed it was Indy's turn to hesitate. Slowly he backed away, stood and walked to the other side of the room. Trying to control her breathing, she cleared her throat and glanced over. He was standing at the window, but he was not looking out at the view. Instead he was looking down at something in his hand. From the reflection in the window she could see it was a slip of paper, or a photograph. Quietly she stood up, straightened her dress and walked over to him. She looked over his shoulder.

The girl in the photo was younger, Deidre deduced younger than herself. The girl was standing outside of what appeared to be a tent, amongst many, in a desert. Her hair was braided down one side, she wore pants and a blouse, her grin was so wide and her eyes so big and luminous they both filled her face with an indescribable joy. All Deidre could think was that this girl looked like the happiest girl in the world. She peered at Indiana's face; his eyes hadn't left the photo, his fingers gently traced over it.

"She's pretty, who is she?" Deidre asked.

Indiana smiled tightly, "Marion Ravenwood."


	2. Ghosts

Title: "Ghosts"

Title: "Ghosts"

Rating: pg

Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones.

Authors notes: "Sometimes its forever" was supposed to be a one off, but thanks to the encouragement from kat1021 I have written this sequel. I have not read the books with Deidre Campbell in them, so all of my drabbles will be conjecture.

The sun was setting deeply, orange streaks cut low across the sky and stars were just pinpricking the velvety blackness in the east. Smoke rose haphazardly into the sky from the torches that surrounded the excavation site. Sitting back on her heels, Deidre Campbell glanced at the other workers frantically shovelling or carefully brushing dirt, rocks and grass away from their discovery. Smiling, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand as her eyes fell on one particular, handsome archaeologist. He was talking to a bespectacled, older man, who was holding a map out in front of them. Gesturing towards the south end of the site, where Deidre happened to be watching from, Indiana Jones then hit the map, turned and walked to the supplies tent. Frowning, Deidre stood and followed him; something had upset him and she was determined to find out what.

Once inside the tent Deidre found a depressed looking Indy. He was sitting on the makeshift bench, a bottle of whisky in his hands, his head hanging low. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed; all she had to do was wait.

"Alcott's an idiot."

"I know that, you know that, what can we do about it?"

"I don't know . . . but he better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Sighing, Deidre pulled herself up onto the bench next to him and lay her head on his shoulder, "darling, don't get violent now . . . the dig will be over soon enough and we'll have what we're looking for and that will be that."

Indy turned and kissed the top of her head, "he's destroying any chance we have at finding the link we need, and we need it quick if we're to stay ahead of Powell . . . what would I do without you?"

Deidre smiled, but inside she felt sadness, a sadness that emanated from Indy. He could seduce her, whisper pretty words in her ear, care about her, make love to her, but Deidre sometimes got the impression that he was just moving through the motions. Shivering a little, Deidre leapt of the bench and went to turn the tent lamps on. Suddenly three large pops and a shout came from outside. Indy was outside the tent before Deidre even had a chance to look up. Quickly she followed. What she saw horrified her; she suppressed a scream. Armed men had infiltrated the site and Thomas Alcott and two of the workers lay dead from gunshot wounds.

"Miss Campbell, where is it?"

Deidre turned to face Adrian Powell. His gun was trained on her, but he was alone, his henchmen to busy dealing with the workers. Deidre paled taking a step backwards.

"I . . . I don't know what you mean . . ." She could not rip her eyes from the gun, it was as though she was looking down the tunnel of death.

Sneering, Powell took a step towards her, "Miss Campbell don't play games, come on, hand the scroll over and all this will go away . . . hmm, don't you want to live Miss Campbell?"

"I . . . um," Deidre swallowed. She could not think, she could not move, fear had frozen her limbs and tongue. Yet in that moment, a flick and a crack snapped through the air. The gun that had been so studiously trained on her flew into the air, landing a few metres away from both Deidre and Powell. A large, warm hand grabbed hers and yanked her away into the blackness of the forest.

-

Deidre sat up from her bed of leaves. The sun was rising over the tips of the trees and she guessed it to be a little after nine in the morning. Stretching her arms out, she shuddered slightly as she remembered the horrors of the previous night. Beside her, still snoring gently, lay Indy, curled into the foetal position for warmth. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek before rubbing her cold nose all over his face.

"Marion . . . stop . . . " he murmured. Deidre froze. Even as she kissed his cheek again, a sinking feeling sat like ice in her stomach. It was hard enough competing with his passion for archaeology – which fortunately she shared – but it was proving more disconcerting competing with a ghost. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it, he obviously still cherished feelings for this girl. A snort interrupted her musings. Glancing at him she could see that he was waking up, his eyes darting around, looking for a point of reference, eventually settling on her. Sitting up, he reached over and took her hand.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled softly, "yeah . . . I'm fine."


End file.
